1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a keyboard operated terminal apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computers are useful for providing rapid computation and processing of data. However, the small business or average homeowner cannot afford to own an expensive processor, even of the minicomputer type, but can use a processor on a time sharing basis. Various tasks may be performed for the small user, such as payroll preparation, inventory control, recording of monthly charges, record of checks disbursed, account balances and the like. It would be helpful to provide an inexpensive, relatively small capacity terminal, that may be coupled to a processor on a time share basis, which will store certain data, perform various calculations, and provide a readout when so desired to a user, such as a small shopkeeper or a homeowner.